


Elrond Covets Glorfindel's Pregnant Wife

by AllThatWeSeeOrSeem



Series: Stories for Elrond [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, Consensual Adultery, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Mention of childbirth, Other, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThatWeSeeOrSeem/pseuds/AllThatWeSeeOrSeem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond desires Glofindel's wife, because she reminds him of his own. She accepts his offer, but Glorfindel insists on being present as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elrond Covets Glorfindel's Pregnant Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy, this is something completely different than anything I have written before. I have absolutely no idea where it came from. But, it's here if anyone is interested.

Elrond lay on his back on the bed. His head was propped up on a pillow to more easily allow him to gaze down the length of his body to where Glorfindel’s pretty and pregnant wife straddled his thighs. Behind her kneeled Glorfindel himself.

That had been the one stipulation, that Glorfindel be allowed to attend as well. Elrond had agreed, as while his wife’s hair was dark, Glorfindel’s own is long and golden, much like Elrond’s own wife’s had been. 

Glorfindel seems to understand Elrond better than the elf lord gave his seneschal credit for, for he gathered forth his own golden hair and draped it over the shoulders of his wife. The illusion is uncanny, and Elrond finds himself fighting to pull air into his lungs. If he did not look too carefully in the dim light, it was as though his beloved Celebrian was with him still.

Elrond reaches for her hips, looking up briefly into her eyes – green rather than the blue he seeks – to reaffirm that she is still agreeable to the arrangement, and at her small nod he moves her into position over his length and allows her to ease herself down onto him before moving his hands around to frame her stomach.

She is not so heavily pregnant that he risks harming her or the child, but her round belly is warm and heavy and falls into the cup of his hands perfectly.

This. This is what he wanted, what he longed for every day he set eyes on Glorfindel’s wife since her pregnancy had begun to show, Valar help him. 

Celebrian’s own pregnancies had been some of the best times for them. She had craved him in a way which she had not at any other time, seeking him out at all hours of the day. Finding his way into her body, their children cradled within her womb between them…

Elrond shudders as she begins to move. Her movements are more hesitant than Celebrian’s would have been, but it hardly matters. He hardly notices Glofindel's hands moving to grasp her hips and assist her.

His fingers splay across the expanse of her abdomen, thumbs rubbing circles near her navel. If he concentrates, he can feel the tiny flutters of movement within. 

It will be Elrond himself who attends the birth – in Imladris he is both healer and midwife - just as he had for Celebrian. It will be he who coaxes her through the pain, who urges her onward. His hands will catch the babe as it enters the world and hold together her torn flesh until the blood stops flowing. 

If the child takes after its father, it will be large. If it takes after its mother it will be healthy and sure. 

He will once again bring new life into the world, even if that life is no part of his own.

Her pace increases, and he finds himself involuntarily throwing his hips up to meet her movements. She is ecstasy. He did not before now realize how much he had missed having such intimate contact with another.

His eyes close. In his mind he can see her, his Celebrian. Her smile, her body, the soft curve of her belly where his child rests. 

He comes violently with a strangled, tortured cry. It might have been her name, it might have been Celebrian’s. For all he knows it is Glofindel’s name he has just shouted for half of Imladris to hear and wonder at. He is too far gone to know or care.

She falls forward, until her belly pushes against his own, until her husband and the true father of the child catches her up in his arms.

“Elrond.” Glorfindel says simply.

Elrong nods, and the hot slick wetness is pulled away from his spent cock. He does not move, lays still on his back staring un-seeing up at the ceiling of his chamber as Glorfindel all but drags his wife away from him and out of the bed.

He hears his seneschal fussing over her, pulling her clothing back on. Was it too much to ask? Would the balrog slayer have refused, if not for his deep loyalty and devotion to his lord? But she had agreed, she had convinced her husband to offer this act of sympathy. 

They speak together in low voices, just as he would have done with Celebrian, laying side by side in the aftermath of shared passion. He would gather her to him, run his hand over her breast, then lower, soothing the growing child agitated by their movements. 

But now Elrond is alone and cold. His arms ache to hold her, but he cannot. The blanket has been shoved to the bottom of the bed and wraps only around his feet, he is otherwise naked, but finds he has no strength to attempt to cover himself.

Then, she approaches him once more. He feels the press of her lips against his cheek. He dares not reach for her; her eyes hold only pity and her husband guards her judiciously. 

Elrond hears the door to his chamber close behind them as they leave. It is only then that he curls onto his side and weeps.


End file.
